


I Can Kiss Away The Pain

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Post-Fastlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	I Can Kiss Away The Pain

"A FUCKING DQ, ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" Bayley yelled from backstage, throwing her soda bottle down in anger. Finn eyed her minor fear before scooting over. "Finn, it's Violet. She might be injured again" Baron yelled from down the hall, the demon man jumping off the sofa and following his frenemy.

"Whassup girls?" Becky said, sitting her jacket down and tossing her crutches behind her. "You seem oddly calm for someone who just lost her chance to become the third woman to hold both the Smackdown and Raw women's titles" Sasha noted.

"Nobody says their plans for murder out loud" Becky grinned widely.

Charlotte shook her head fondly, smiling at the firey redhead. "So are you two back together? We need the horsewomen on Raw!" Bayley said.

"Yes we're together, no we don't know if we're being moved permanently to Raw, and no we didn't know about Ronda being here" "Fuck her!" Bayley sounded, before covering her mouth in shock. "Sasha you're corrupting my Bayley"


End file.
